


"A freak like me"

by TheliRose



Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Chasing, Crying, Death Threats, Fear Play, Fuck Or Die, Hide and Seek, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Teasing, Threats of Violence, amab reader, handjobs, kind of, suggestive touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheliRose/pseuds/TheliRose
Summary: You're targeted by the infamous Ghostface killer, but instead of killing you, he decides to have a little fun.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	"A freak like me"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I have something new to put up! I need to give Ghostface some love too, he's one of my favorite killers, so I hope you enjoy this! Chapter 2 will hopefully be up pretty soon

“Wha- What do you want from me?” Your voice is barely above a whisper but his answer is almost immediate.

“I just want to play a game! That’s not much to ask for, is it?” You swallow around the lump of fear in your throat, fight-or-flight making adrenaline pump through your veins. 

Why the fuck was this happening to _you_ of all people? Hadn’t you been a relatively decent person? Then again, bad shit happened to good people all the time, why would you be any different?

“So? How about it, toots?” His voice is saccharine sweet and playful but you can practically see the disturbing grin he’s probably wearing. You shiver involuntarily, listening to him breathing as he waits for an answer.

“I..- What’s the catch?” you ask, voice weak. He cackles at that, the sound of a slap sounding through the phone as if he’s hit his thigh in amusement.

“Well, let’s just say it won’t be too nice for you if you lose,” he says in a sing-song tune, breathing heavier now, as if the thought of hurting you arouses him. It probably does, and the thought makes your stomach turn. You twist your shirt in your free hand, looking around the room as if he’ll suddenly appear if you don’t keep watch; in truth, you knew very well that he might already be inside, watching, waiting for the perfect moment to jump out and tear you apart.

Swallowing thickly again, you meekly ask what game you were going to be playing, regretting it almost instantly.

“Hide and seek,” he says darkly, his voice much deeper than before. “You hide, and I’ll seek! If I find you, it’s game-over, but if you win, I’ll let you go!” His voice changes back to the playful higher pitch from before, like he wasn’t threatening to kill you. You still weren’t sure if he was using a voice changer, but the difference in tone made you think he was.

“There’s no fucking way he’s serious, it’s just an elaborate prank,” you mutter to yourself, forgetting that you have the phone up to your ear still, until he sing-songs at you in a way that makes you twitch and shiver, his voice oh-so pleasant - such a difference to the things he talks about.

“Oh, I’m very serious, baby. If you don’t play along, I’ll just kill you anyway, even if it’s a lot less fun.” The pet name sounds so wrong coming from him, dripping with ill intent as he waits for you to accept.

“Fine, give me five minutes to hide,” you bargain, hearing a sharp intake of breath.

“Ohoho, you’re cocky aren’t you? Negotiating with a killer - I like it. Alright, five minutes, then I’ll be coming for you. See you then, toots,” he says before hanging up, the disconnect tone beeping in your ear as the dread and fear truly start to sink in.

Thinking quickly, you sprint to the kitchen and grab a knife, feeling much safer with a way to defend yourself when the lights suddenly go out, startling you. 

_Asshole probably cut the power_ , you think, surprised at the amount of anger in your voice as opposed to fear. Not that the terror had disappeared, your limbs were still shaking with it as you made your way up the stairs and towards the utility closet outside of your room, deciding it to be the best hiding place. Also, if he did open the door, maybe you could get the drop on him and get away.

Pushing aside some dusty coats and a tower of buckets - _why did you have so many buckets?_ \- you sit down and drag the coats back into place, hoping that they hid you well enough. With the knife grasped firmly in your hands, you exhale shakily and wait for the inevitable.

You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about similar scenarios before, but unlike this very real situation, your kinky little fantasies never ended with you being stabbed brutally. Sure, knifes and threats of being chased and broken like a cheap toy were hot when you were safe in your head, and that part of you did rear its ugly head at the promises he’d made, but you hated that your body was growing warm with something other than fear despite the near-certainty that you would die tonight.

The sound of glass shattering downstairs notifies you that your five minutes of safety are up, and the game’s on. Trying to breathe quietly, you listen for footsteps but hear nothing except the blood rushing in your ears, brain supplying you with gory scenarios of you being strung up in one of the trees outside, displayed like a piece of art for anyone unlucky enough to pass by. A stray sob slips past your lips and you immediately freeze up, covering your mouth and praying that he hadn’t been close enough to hear you.

A quiet creak not far from your hiding place makes you whimper behind your hand as you weakly hold up the knife, waiting for him to rip open the door and pounce.

“Here kitty, kitty, won’t you be a good boy and come out? I got a lil’ treat if you play nice,'' his voice calls out, sounding too close. Hot tears run down your face as you force down any noise, feeling your legs tremble with fear and adrenaline and disgusting, almost primal _need_ . You hear him click his tongue before his quiet footsteps move away towards your bedroom, nearly indiscernible with the wind outside making the house creak and groan. _Fuck this asshole, I’m not just gonna let this happen_ , you think, determination welling up inside as you think about your friends and family, all the things you still haven’t done.

You stand up slowly and wipe your face with your sleeve, knife clutched tightly in one hand as you reach for the door to the closet, inching it open just enough to let you slip out without a sound before you start moving towards the stairs, heart in your throat. As carefully as possible, you move down one step at a time, careful of the ones you know will creak.

Quick steps behind you and a quiet mutter make you freeze for a second before you race down the last steps and almost smash your head against the front door before you manage to stop, eyes landing on the chain keeping it closed. It would take too long to open so you keep moving, hearing the stranger shouting behind you as he gives chase. 

You almost slip as you turn the corner from the kitchen into the living room, barely catching yourself on a bookshelf which you push off from, hoping to get some extra distance. A grip on your collar and a quick fall later and you’re struggling on the ground instead, with the intruder's knee between your shoulder blades as he presses your face into the floor, knife clattering on the wood as you drop it. New tears spring up and as he chuckles darkly at you, you sob quietly, keeping your eyes glued on the door to the backyard as it taunts you with its broken-open windows, standing just a few feet away.

“Almost gave me the slip, didn’t ya? Quick little kitty, I’ll give you that,” he breathes, removing his hand from your face as he starts to tug at the leather gloves he has on, tossing them to the floor before he harshly grabs your hands and puts them above your head instead, locking you in place. Another sob rips from your throat as he pushes his knee in harder.

“Why are you do- _hic_ \- doing this?” you cry out, trying to push him off you. A smooth hand wipes at your tears and you only cry louder, hearing him shushing you as he moves to straddle you instead, the painful pressure of his knee replaced with a heavy weight across your lower back. A loud _clunk_ next to you makes you realize he’s taken off his mask.

“Don’t cry sweetheart, wouldn’t want those pretty eyes to get all red and puffy,” he mumbles in your ear as his free hand moves down to hold you by the hip, touching the sliver of exposed skin where your shirt has ridden up. “I got another game, if you’re up for it,” he whispers at you, nipping at your earlobe. “You might like the outcome a lil’ more.”

With quick hands, he pushes your shirt further up your torso, making sure you feel the slight drag of his nails against your skin. You hiccup, the fear shrinking away to let that gnawing arousal grow as you feel his fingers brush against your sensitive nipples.

“How about it, kitten?”

“Yes,” you breathe, judgement clouded and not working as he flips you over and moves to sit between your legs instead, practically ripping your belt off to get your pants down and out of the way. He raises an eyebrow at your already half-hard dick.

“You're a little pervert, aren't you? A freak like me." He mutters the last part so you barely catch it, but you just hum in agreement, eyes going glossy as he spits into his hand and grins at you.

"My name’s Danny, by the way. Figure you should know it since you’re gonna be moaning it later,” he taunts, dark eyes glinting.

***

With a slick hand and a devilish grin, he starts to move his hand along your embarrassingly hard cock as you cover your mouth with your sweater sleeve to try and keep in any noises threatening to slip out. He’s fast and efficient, eyes never leaving your face as he looks for the best grip. You can already feel the coil in your stomach winding tighter, panting as you get closer.

“Feels good, right? Lemme make it better,” he says with a quick wink before he stands up and tugs open his belt, shrugging off his pants in the same motion. He quickly settles between your legs again, but grabs them and places them around his waist and your face gets ten times hotter as you feel his dick against your own, only a thin layer of cotton separating your arousal. 

That, too, is quickly disposed of as he pulls the boxers down and his dick springs free in an almost comical fashion as you lock eyes with him, mouth hanging open with little panting breaths escaping you, wondering what he has in mind. You don’t have to wonder long before he spits into his hand again and grabs both of your dicks, setting a generous rhythm as he strokes the two of you, his own face turning slightly red at the intimacy. You throw your head back and moan loudly behind your hand as he swirls his finger over the sensitive slit, tears forming in your eyes at just how _good_ it feels.

“D-Danny, please,” you breathe, about to beg him for more when you see the expression on his face - _tip of his tongue held between his teeth in a smug little smile, eyes glinting_ \- and you lose the words.

“Come on kitten, say it. I want you to - _mmh_ \- I want you to tell me,” he teases, hand slowing down as he waits for you to continue. You whine at him, one of your hands reaching for him. He grabs it and brings it to his face to give it a few chaste kisses, eyes still locked on you. You shiver from the attention and finally look at him properly _._ A pair of dark brown eyes with even darker hair and a face almost too symmetrical - _he was too damn attractive._

“I need m-more, Danny,” you force out, gritting your teeth as he picks up the pace again. When he suddenly leans over you and steals your mouth with a kiss, you barely have time to warn him before you’re cumming, back arching as your dick twitches in his hand. You’re breathing hard, eyes rimmed with tears as you slowly come back down, body trembling ever so slightly. You barely notice the _click-shutter_ of a camera, but when you look at Danny he's waving a polaroid photo in one hand, a smug grin plastered on his face again. He winks at you when he sees you staring.

“This was fun babe, we should keep in touch,” he says, standing back up and putting his clothes back in order. You stare at him, confused.

“You didn’t cum, why are you going?”

“Well, I’d rather not get caught fucking like some horny frat boy, so you’ll just have to wait until next time to get a proper dicking. Doesn’t that sound exciting?” he teases, leaning back down to peck you on the cheek before putting his mask back on. The gesture makes you blush, turning your head down to stare at your hands instead. 

When you look back up, Danny was already gone, having fled through the broken window. He was silent when he wanted to it seemed. Without him close to warm you, the chilly outside air made you shiver, making you rub your arms to try and get some warmth back as you stood up and walked to the bathroom, getting a towel to wipe yourself off with.

“I fucked around with a serial killer.” Saying it out loud seemed to make it real, feeling hot shame growing in your stomach as you finally come to your senses. 

_Next time_ , he’d said. Would there be a next time? You couldn’t help the small bud of hope and excitement that grew at the thought of him coming back for more, but the knowledge that he might just chop you up instead didn’t disappear. Sighing, you make your way to your bedroom, not having the energy to deal with the broken glass right now. You’d fix it later - right now you needed sleep.

A week passed without any signs of Danny, turning into a month and then another, with you going back to your usual routine and slowly forgetting about his promise. 

You’re walking back home from a round of late-night shopping, precariously balancing three bags in your arms, when a sudden wave of fog starts rolling in, obscuring your vision. You barely notice the change in atmosphere until you trip over something and fall to the ground, wincing at the pebbles digging into your knees and hands. When you stand back up to salvage the groceries, you notice the bags are gone - vanished into thin air. 

Looking around, you notice nothing’s familiar anymore, the usual city having turned into dark, creepy forest. A sound behind you made you jump, and as you turn around, you wonder what the fuck you’d stumbled into.


End file.
